


Le Sillage

by Laterndayo



Category: UTAU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laterndayo/pseuds/Laterndayo
Summary: Ruko's moments in one night.I found this 2018-fanfic in my laptop and I think it's kinda interesting so I throw it here.Chapter 1 is eng version（sorry for the mistakes）and Chapter is the original chn version.





	1. Chapter 1

He stuffed a coin of five hundred yen into the coin slot, and the metal disc made a very soft sound when swallowed by the machine.The vending machine was painted in red, with Coca-Cola advertising on it, and a red-eyed polar bear stood up in an eye-catching place.The standard American style, impetuous, gorgeous,to a stagnant extent,the same as Broadway, Times Square, Wendy's, the total opposite from his red-hair sister’s soft,loaf-like smile.The drink display window emits white fluorescent light, which illuminates the dry and dead skin on the lips.This 20-year-old-or-so boy has a slightly tired side face. A black earphone reluctantly hung on his ear, from where rock music can be faintly heard, the headphone cord extends from a small bunch of blue-gray hair, and disappears into the pocket of a slightly loose black jeans after a white trendy brand shirt with a piece printed by Ito Junji.There was a slight impact on his occasional movement.RUKO liked to put the phone and the key in the same place.A habit that affects everything with just a simple movement. But saving the brain's memory space, while avoiding the risk of a sudden heartbeat cause by unable to find your keys,and then lead to stroke,brain hemorrhage,SCD or Down syndrome.Absolute zero risk and high return, far better than Wall Street.

Except the time when you crouch and feed the cats.

The button to select the product lights up at the same time, ruko felt almost ultimately unfortunate to find that all the buttons under his pre-selected coffee drink show"preparation"with bright light, only the corner of the iced Americano and micro-sweet Mocha has green Indicator light.He frowned and stepped back, just stepping on a broken bitumen.Hello, may I ask if I am the pea princess of this street?He felt that he was rejected by a vending machine.There is no good thing to go out at 12 o'clock in the morning.He recalled what a experienced girl had said during the daytime, since the canned espresso black coffee he liked was just out of stock, and he happened to run out all his storage in his little coffee heaven and be in front of the only vending machine in the three old streets in this block, then there may be a fanatical stalker carving for young men with a height of 6'6'' Maybe they could even be an avid fan of Ito Junji. In that case there’s still a common topic between them——thank goodness he could have something to talk about when he beats those people to the ground,although the fact is that most of the time he is too lazy to speak even for a single word.

Of course, in order to avoid such a dramatical danger, he can choose to leave this place, return to his home with a 24-degree air conditioner, drink a cup of milk before going to bed instead of coffee, and then wrap himself in a quilt and curl up his legs,then finally,sleep unconsciously until noon in the next day.

At the same time, the dishwasher was open, and the cleaned tableware was on the steel frame, most of which were white and had no pattern.There eas some water in the bowl, sometimes one or two drops of water dropped, and the sound falling on the porcelain tabletop in the kitchen was as crispy as life itself.He would hear these sounds in the half-dream and half-awake, no matter the whistling sound of the air conditioner operation, the breath of his own silence, the clear movement of the alarm clock on the bedside table, the return from the izakaya, the drunken office worker who is not adjusting the song, the evening wind. The rustling sound that blowed the eucalyptus leaves would be stained with water.And he would float in a world that is always in the rainy season. The excess water in the delusion then filled his body and gradually filled his entire lungs. And then he would become powerless,all he could do would be watching the illusion of this incomparable reality slowly and gently, while at the same time took away his last breath ruthlessly.

He chose Mocha between Mocha and Ice Americano .

Ruko leaned back against the roller shutter that had been laid down by a ramen shop and sipped coffee.He drank very slowly, and every swallowing would make the throat roll vigorously, stretching out the young lines at the neck, like some kind of gear that kept turning, almost able to hear the squeaking of the bite.

There was no streetlight nearby. He was only facing a wide-angle lens. The mirror showed a vending machine twisted into a very funny bow. The artificial light reflected by the lens lay quietly under the slender cement column,the light moved like a cautious thief,and stopped right in front of RUKO’s black shoes .All the expressions on his face were drowsy and wrinkled. His eyes were very loose, and he seemed to be observing every detail of this quiet corner, and seemed to have noticed nothing.A white cat walked past his feet, and the long brown tail swayed gently, almost sweeping to his trouser, but avoiding it between the whiskers that were about to be touched.

The volume of the mobile phone had been deliberately lowered, and the faint audible current climbed up the earphone cable, and the intense drums produced an explosion in his ear. The real singing was too noisy background instrument. Cut into several broken syllables.A tanker filled with t-virus drifts in his mind, is flammable and explosive, and is prone to biological variation. Parents over the age of 40 are accompanied by children.Ruko reached into his pocket and pressed the shutdown button directly.

Everything in his mind was quiet.

The coffee went down in one bite, and the familiar bitterness flows down slowly and hesitantly, and the faint sweet scent could be felt to rise up gradually in the bitter.It is still a pity that caffeine did not play its due role. Ruko could feel his neck getting heavier and heavier. His own shadow began to blur and sway, and turned into a wave of waves.As the drowsiness slowly rose up, he could gradually feel the size, weight, and state of each of his internal organs. He could feel that they really exist in his body, even every tiny pulse from his sleepless heart could provoke a stir to his whole body.This is how death is described in a classic literature.Ruko though that if death was the top priority in the world. Then, as a rehearsal of death, sleep should be able to rank in the top ten, perhaps fighting for the top three, and finally welcomed by the so-called worldwide environment change,fight with the unpredictable international pattern of panning ,and finally fell under the headline news that the Self-Defense Force scored in Gotham City to rescue Princess Peach. Okay,he admitted Perhaps most people would not be drunk because of coffee.  
  
He could feel something to share his breath in his body. Every ups and downs in the chest would make this feeling clear. He knew that this thing was growing in his body, occupying every part of him, covering all his senses, it Isolated ruko from the world and whispered in his ear.This feeling accompanied by a melancholy fog, unrelentingly opened a bloody hole in his lungs.The corner of his mouth raised a few invisible taunts and smiles. It was this action that consumed him quite a lot of strength. He certainly knew the name of this relationship, and he thought of a familiarity with this kind of feeling. People, there are other human being beside him in this noisy world, but these people are just a illusory shadow in his mind at this moment.He didn’t know when the coffee in his hand has already been finished, only the bitter smell of silk and beans remains in his mouth.

The unique sound of the wind chime car came.Ruko waved the men to stop.The wooden roof is adorned with wind chimes, and each one is a beautiful and beautiful spell.The copper wind chimes are interlaced with the glass wind chimes, waiting under the light of the old pages.There are a few crisp sounds, which is the aftertaste of a symphony.

He picked one.The transparent glass painted goldfish in red and white swimming in the dark midnight.Ruko hung the wind chime in one hand and disappeared alone in the night.Only the last can of coffee is left in the vending machine.


	2. Chapter 2

他往投币口里塞了一个五百圆的硬币，金属小圆片被机器吞下时发出一声极轻的声响。自动贩卖机被漆成大红色，上面还做了可口可乐的广告，红眼睛的北极熊在一个惹眼的地方竖着大拇指。标准的美式风情，浮躁，绚烂，百老汇，时代广场，Wendy's，和他温柔地微笑着的红发姐妹截然相反。饮品展示窗散发出荧荧白光，照亮了这个嘴唇上残留着干裂死皮的，看上去二十来岁的大男孩略显疲惫的侧脸，一只黑色耳机堪堪吊在他耳朵上，隐隐能听见摇滚乐声，耳机线从一小束青灰色的发丝中延伸出来，经过一件印着伊藤润二某部作品的白色潮牌衬衫，消失在略显宽松的黑色牛仔裤的口袋里。那里随着他偶然间的动作发出轻微的撞击声，RUKO喜欢把手机和钥匙放在同一个地方。一个牵一发而动全身的习惯，但节省大脑内存空间，同时避免找不到钥匙而心跳骤停导致中风脑溢血猝死唐氏综合症的风险，绝对零风险高回报，远远胜过华尔街。

蹲下喂猫的时候除外。  
  
选择商品的按钮同时亮起，RUKO几乎是万分遗憾地发现他预先选择好的咖啡饮品下的按钮都亮着赤红的“准备中”，仅有角落里不起眼的冰美式和微糖摩卡有着绿色的指示灯。他皱了皱眉头，向后退了一步，正好踩中一粒碎沥青。您好请问我是这条街道钦定的豌豆公主吗。他觉得自己被一台自动贩卖机拒绝了。凌晨十二点出门准没好事。他又回想起白天某个经验丰富的女孩说过的话，既然他喜欢的罐装特浓黑咖啡可以刚巧没货，而他面前又恰好是三条老街道内唯一的一台自动贩卖机，那么世界上或许真的会存在专门针对身高一米九的年轻男人下手的跟踪狂，说不定还是个伊藤润二的狂热粉丝——说不定这样他们之间还能有些共同话题，虽然大多数时间里他根本懒得讲话。  
  
当然为了避免这样尴尬的危险，他可以选择离开这个地方，重新回到自己开着冷气的家里，睡前喝上一杯牛奶以代替咖啡，然后把自己裹在一团棉被里，蜷缩起双腿，不省人事地睡到第二天中午。  
  
与此同时，洗碗机敞开着，清洗完毕的碗筷垒在钢架上，其中绝大部分都是白色的，没有花纹。碗里有些积水，有时会滴落一两滴水珠，坠落在厨房的瓷制桌面上的声音清脆得像是拥有生命。他会在半梦半醒间听见这些声音，无论空调运作时发出的呼呼声、自己一声沉似一声的呼吸、还是床头柜上闹钟清晰的走动、从居酒屋回来、醉醺醺的上班族不在调上的歌声、晚风吹动栎树叶的沙沙声都会沾上点点水迹，他会在一个永远处于梅雨季的世界中沉沉浮浮，臆想中的过量的水会灌进他的身体里，充斥他的整个肺部，而他无能为力，只能无比清醒地旁观这种无比现实的幻象缓慢、温柔、同时冷酷无情地夺走他的最后一丝呼吸。  
  
他在摩卡和冰美式之间选择了摩卡。  
  
RUKO背靠着一家拉面店早已放下的卷闸门，一口接一口地喝着咖啡。他喝得很慢，每一下吞咽都会使喉结有力地滚动，绷出脖颈处年轻的线条，像某种不停转动的齿轮，几乎能听见咬合时喀啦的响动。  
  
附近没有路灯，他面对的只是一面广角镜，镜子里映出扭曲成极其滑稽的弓形的自动贩卖机，镜片所反射出的人造光静静躺在细长的水泥柱下，在RUKO脚边戛然而止。他脸上所有的表情都被困倦揉皱了，目光很散漫，似乎在观察着这个静谧角落的每一个细节，又似乎什么都没有注意。一只猫从他脚边走过，雪白的长尾巴轻轻摇摆着，几近要扫到他的裤腿，却在即将触及的须臾间避开。  
  
手机的音量已经被刻意调低了，隐约可闻的电流声顺着耳机线爬上来，和着激烈的鼓点在他耳廓里产生一场又一场爆炸，真正的歌声被过于聒噪的背景乐器切割成了支离破碎的几个音节。一台装满了T病毒的油罐车在他脑子里漂移，易燃易爆，并且容易导致生物变异，请40岁以上的家长在儿童的陪同下观看。RUKO把手伸向口袋中，直接按下了关机键。  
  
他脑海里的一切都安静下来了。  
  
咖啡一口一口下去，熟悉的苦涩细细地、缓缓地流下去，隐约可以感到一丝香味升腾起来，甜得恰到好处。可惜的是咖啡因并没有发挥它应有的作用，RUKO能感到脖颈越来越沉重，视线中自己的影子开始模糊、晃动起来，幻化成海浪的波状。随着睡意慢慢涌上，他可以渐渐感受到自己每个内脏的大小、重量、和状态，他可以感觉到它们真切地存在于自己的体内，甚至连不眠不休的心脏的每一个细微的搏动都能激起一阵竦动。某本名著就是这样描写死亡的，RUKO想着，听说死亡是世界上的头等大事，那么睡眠作为死亡的预演，怎么样都应该能够排到前十，或许力争前三，最后迎来所谓变化莫测的国际格局的淘洗最终拜倒在自卫队打进哥谭市成功营救碧琪公主的头条新闻裙下…或许一般人不会醉咖啡因。  
  
他能感到有什么东西在他体内分享他的呼吸，胸膛的每一次起伏都会让这种感受明晰一些，他知道这个事物在他的体内行进，占据他的每一部分，遮蔽他的一切感官，它把RUKO和这个世界隔绝开来，在他耳边细语。这种感觉伴随着一阵忧郁的迷雾，毫不留情地在他肺部开出了一个血淋淋的大洞。他嘴角扬起一个几不可见的嘲讽微笑，光是这个动作就消耗了他相当多力气，他当然清楚这种感情的名字，又漫无边际地想到了与这种感情千丝万缕的某个熟悉的人，还有其他人，但是这些人此时此刻不过只是脑海里的一个虚无缥缈的影子而已。 手里的咖啡不知何时早已喝完了，只有口腔里残留着丝缕苦涩的气味。  
  
传来风铃车独特的声音。RUKO挥手示意男人们停下。木质车顶上缀满了风铃，每一个都是一句和悦美丽的魔咒。铜质风铃与玻璃制风铃交错排列，在旧书页色的灯光下等待着。有几声脆响，是一首交响曲的余韵。  
  
他挑选了一只，透明的玻璃上用红白两色绘着金鱼，在深夜漆黑的半空中游动。RUKO一手吊着风铃，独自一人消失在黑夜中。自动贩卖机里只剩下最后一罐咖啡。


End file.
